


It's all mine!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, possesive!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a little bit jealous and it ends with rough sex against a counter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Tony - rough Sex, fucking from behind (top!Clint, bottom!Tony)](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38533097#t38533097)
> 
> Maybe after a Gala or something along that line, Tony had been flirting and Clint kinda feels a bit possessive and fucks Tony from behind, over a counter.  
> Afterwards, Tony (playfully) complains that now he can't sit again for a week. Clint deadpans that if Tony would just wear the Plug he got him for christmas every day, he would never be sore~

Clint was unusual quiet. Tony on the other hand rambled the whole time on their way back home. He was a little bit too drunk and due to the fact that neither one had to drive he leaned back in the seat of his limousine and jabbered as if there was no tomorrow. Clint knew, that he always did that when he had too much and so he just sat beside him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and let him talk. 

“Okay, what's the problem?” Tony finally said when they were back in the penthouse and Clint still hadn't said anything.

“Nothing. Everything is fine.” 

“No, it's not.” Tony pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Since we left that boring gala you kept quiet.” 

“Oh, it was a _boring_ gala. Very interesting. But it seemed that one of us had really fun there.” 

“Huh?” 

“ _I_ had to talk to _your_ board members so you could flirt with that bitch from the press.” Clint tapped with his fingers at his arm.

“What? Christine? That was just professional. No... she just wanted to interview me... us.” Tony grinned happily.

“And that's why you're on a first name basis with her?”

“Nah, that thing with her... that's long gone.” 

Clint squinted his eyes together. “So, there was a _thing_ between you and her?” 

“Just one time.” Tony leaned forward and tried to steal a kiss. “But that's loooong gone.” He still grinned when Clint held his arms.

“And she knows that?” Clint growled and grabbed Tony's wrists in a bruising grip. 

“Of course. Pepper threw her out.” Tony nodded eagerly and pressed himself at Clint. 

“That's good to know. So she doesn't have to have an accident.” Clint steered Tony backwards and they hit the counter that separated the dining room and the kitchen. 

“Oh, a little bit possessive, are we?” Tony smirked now and wrapped his leg around Clint to pull him closer to him. 

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Clint grabbed his collar and kissed him, fervently, passionately and really, really possessive. He demanded entrance to Tony's mouth with his tongue, bit and sucked his lips slightly and held his head with his hands. “I've told you I don't share.” He growled when he finally broke the kiss.

“And I told you that you don't have to share,” Tony smirked. “I'm all yours.” 

“Yes, all mine!” Tony was pretty sure humans shouldn't be able to make feral sounds like the one Clint just made. And he felt it like a jolt of electricity down his groin and his half-erect cock.  


“Oh boy... you're killing me.” Tony purred and pressed himself against the younger man and kissed him again.

“No, that wasn't what I had in mind,” Clint smirked and stripped Tony out of his jacket and his tie followed suit. 

“So... and what did you have in mind?” Tony asked when Clint got rid of his shirt and the younger man grinned again predatory and crushed his lips against Tony's. His tongue slid over his lips till he opened his mouth, he held Tony's head in an iron grip and he kissed him again with fervent passion till they both needed to breath. 

“Mine!” Clint growled again and Tony felt his hands slide between his legs while the other pressed his body to Clint's. “All mine!” and he sucked at Tony's neck where it met the shoulder and left a mark. Tony shivered and then he felt Clint's hands at his hips and he got turned around. The younger man pressed him against the counter and stroked up and down his abdomen, kissed his neck and fumbled with the buttons of Tony's pants. 

Tony let his head fall back and bared his throat when his pants slid down onto the floor. Clint nibbled at his throat and left another mark on a spot where it would be visible for everyone. Tony felt another movement behind him and now he could feel naked skin pressing on his back. Clint got undressed himself. He reached behind and stroked his strong thighs, turned his head to capture another kiss and moaned, when he felt his husbands tongue sliding into his mouth again, exploring, sucking. 

And suddenly, he found himself bend over the counter, his ass in the air and Clint's feet shoving his legs apart. Clint leaned over him and bit his neck to leave another mark. “All mine!” He grumbled again and Tony felt his cock harden. This possessiveness wasn't anything new but he loved it. 

“Yours,” he confirmed. Clint pressed himself against Tony's backside and his hard dick rubbed at Tony's ass and he couldn't repress a moan any longer. 

“Stop stalling, fuck me already.” Tony teased and Clint growled again in that feral way. He shoved Tony's feet to the sides and spread his legs and then the older man could feel something cold at his entrance. Clint penetrated him with one finger, then added soon after the second but he didn't take his time. He withdrew his fingers and the next thing Tony felt was the burn of Clint's lubed cock shoving up his ass too fast.

“Oh sweet Jesus!” He groaned and Clint gave him a few seconds before he started to fuck him, rough, with long and forceful thrusts. He felt precum wetting his stomach and wanted to touch his own dick when Clint grabbed his hand. “I said, all mine!” and pressed his hand down onto the counter beside Tony's head. “Don't touching.” Clint changed his angle to reach around Tony's waist and get a hold of his cock and this time he hit his sweet spot and Tony pressed his head onto the counter. He panted when Clint repeatedly stimulated his prostate and started to stroke his cock at the same time. 

“Come on, harder!” Tony panted and Clint obliged chuckling. One hand on Tony's hip, the other around his dick, jacking him off, he slammed into the channel and Tony started to moan loudly and yelped whenever he hit his sweet spot. 

“Yes, Clint! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!” And Clint sped up one more time.

“Oh my, you're so tight, you feel so good.” Clint gasped and moved his hand to slap Tony's ass. 

“Ahh!” Tony yelped and clamped his ass together. “Do that again.” He begged. 

Tony's hip was pressed against the counter, Clint's left hand around his cock and the right smacked his butt from time to time and he panted and groaned and moaned and then he felt his balls drew up against his body and with Clint's name on his lips he came, hard, and his cum splattered onto the counter and the floor beneath him. Clint needed just a few thrusts more and then he felt himself be filled and the younger man came with a hoarse moan and bit down in Tony's neck hard again. 

When Clint withdrew Tony turned and wrapped an arm around Clint's neck, pulled him into another fierce kiss.

“I love it when you're this possessive.” His hand laid on Clint's hip and then his husband kissed him again. And again.

“I know why you always do this.” Clint growled and finally took Tony's hand. Together they went to their bedroom and Clint fetched a damp towel in the bathroom to clean them both before they climbed into the bed. 

When Tony's ass hit the mattress he yelped slightly. 

“Did I hurt you?” Clint asked concerned but Tony shook his head. 

“No. But I'm afraid that I can't sit properly for a week now. And it's all your fault.” 

“Well, what can I say. If you would wear that nice plug I got you for Christmas every day you wouldn't be sore. Or we could stop having sex.” 

“Smartass!” Tony grinned and wrapped himself around Clint, slid his leg between the younger man's and yawned. “I love you, babe.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Love you, too, Tony.” Clint said and switched off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
